What are friends for?
by crazykitten16
Summary: What happens when an old friend comes back to Steph? He needs her help but also needs to keep her out of harms way...
1. Hung over

Ever wonder why life is so difficult? I do all the time. I'll admit I started out to a bad start but you know what they say, 'learn from your mistakes.' That's exactly what I did when I had my brief marriage to Richard (Dickie) Orr. Long story short… I caught him and Joyce on my kitchen table. That was the end of that. After him I've gone on a few dates… nothing terrific. I do have one on-again off-again boyfriend. His name is Joseph Morelli. Then of course there is Ricardo Carlos Mañoso. Everyone calls him Ranger (street name). Ranger has been my friend and mentor since I started bounty hunting. Did I happen to mention I was a bounty hunter? Must have slipped my mind like so many other things… like running for example. The only time you need to run is when you're running for your life. That happens to me almost every day. My name is Stephanie Plum and I am Trenton's "Bombshell Bounty Hunter."

I cracked my eyes open carefully trying to avoid the bright light streaming in my windows. I grunted, rolled over and put the pillow over my head. I knew better not to go out for a drink with Lula. One drink turned into two, two turned into three and so on. I can't remember anything that happened, come to think of it, I don't remember getting back to my apartment. There was a loud ringing noise beside my bed and at that moment I knew I was hung over. Great, just great.

I reached over to the nightstand and searched for the phone. I knocked a few things over but in the end I found it and I really wished I hadn't.

"'llo?" I mumbled incoherently.

"Stephanie Plum! This is your mother," I rolled my eyes and wanted to say 'no really?' but I restrained myself.

"What's this I hear about you getting drunk and a young man having to bring you home?"

Those words made me sit straight up in bed and look around my room. I looked down at myself and realized that I was no longer wearing my clothes from last night, but a long nightshirt. I started to panic.

"Mom, I got to go I'm going to be late to work. Call you back later!" I rushed to hang up the phone.

I quietly got out of my bed and looked for a weapon I could use against someone. Of course this being me, I always leave my gun in my cookie jar. I walked over to my window and debated if the fire escape could hold me. 'Wait a second, this is being silly' I told myself. I don't even know if some is in my apartment and the guy who brought me home could have been Joe or perhaps Ranger.

I walked to my bedroom door and reached for the handle. That's when I heard it. It was a male voice, that much I'm sure. It sounded as if they fell off the couch and swore. I turned around really fast and almost tripped over the shoes I wore last night.

I fell backwards against the door and made a big enough noise that the guy in my living room came to check it out. I heard his footsteps getting closer and closer to my door. I closed my eyes and tried to take deep, even breaths. 'Why me? Why me?' I thought over and over again.

I went to stand a little behind the door so when he opened it I would be hidden. I flattened myself against the wall as much as I could, praying it would be enough. His footsteps came to a halt right outside my door. He knocked three times. I was shocked that he knocked.

"Honey, are you awake?" his deep voice traveled threw the door.

I stared dumbfounded as the doorknob began to turn. The door opened slowly, cautiously. I closed my eyes wishing that the man would peek in and go away. I knew better though. I heard him walk into the room. I never opened my eyes because I feared what I would see. I felt the air shift as he walked towards me and stopped. I slowly opened my eyes and stared into a face I thought I'd never see again. Relief swept through me.

"Oh my god! When did you get here?" I shouted into his face. His only answer was a smile.


	2. What do you want?

There stood a man with the deepest blue eyes you've ever seen. With his sandy blond hair and perfect nose, you would think you were at a beach. He has pearly white teeth and a very kissable mouth. There stood my best friend from college.

"Marco Armando Christor!" I had the pleasure of seeing him flinch.

"Gee Stephie, it's nice to see you too. Did you have to say my full name? You sound like my mother." He mumbled.

"Well if you didn't scare me to death maybe I would be happier to see you." Despite what I said a small smile came to my face.

"Come Stephie," he started in a singsong voice. "You know you want to give me a hug and kiss." He finished with a little grin. I couldn't help it, I laughed. I opened my arms and gave him a hug and kiss.

"So Mac, long time no see." I stated causally as I walked into my bathroom.

"Yeah, funny thing, I thought you would be married and have kids by now." He said easily. I just gave him a look.

"Not saying there's anything wrong with a woman being single at 30 something… I mean, uh." He scratched his head sheepishly as I glared at him.

"Do you want to stop or dig your hole deeper?" I asked him sweetly.

"I think I'll stop if that's okay with you…" I just nodded my head yes.

"So, why are you here? I have a hang over from celebrating Lula's passing grade in one of her courses and on top of that I have no Mc Donald's to help. I haven't heard from you in, I don't know how long, then all of the sudden you show up in my apartment. Not that I don't care about you or anything, but what do you want?" I said while putting my hands on my hips.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to see you. Is there anything wrong with that?" he asked giving me his best innocent look.

"Oh if that's all you wanted then I'm sure mom will be thrilled to know your coming to dinner tonight." I saw him pale at the mention of dinner with my family. I put on an evil smile.

"Let me just call mom right back." I reached for the phone on the bathroom counter, when his hand enclosed mine.

"Please, Stephanie. Please whatever you do, don't tell anyone I'm here." All joking was put aside. I could tell he was serious.

"Mac, you have to tell me what's going on." I locked my eyes with his. I could see a struggle going on in his eyes. I knew he was going to tell me by the sigh that came from his lips.

"Okay, but promise me you wont let anyone know I'm here and promise me you wont worry." I knew he said this still giving me a way to back out.

"I promise." I said as clearly as I could.

"Lets talk about this in the living room and not the bathroom, okay?" I glanced around forgetting about my shower.

"Fine." I lead the way to the couch and sat down. He joined me by plopping down beside me. I resisted the urge to push back a lock of hair that fell over his forehead. I turned my body towards him and tucked my feet under me.

"Okay, spill." He took a deep breath and started the tail that would eventually include me.

**A/N: Okay, first Mac is his nickname (short for his full name) and I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I hope that this story will have many readers. The chapters will be coming slowly because of school. Since the last day of school is around June 1st I will be posting short chapters. After school is out the chapters will be coming along longer and faster! Thanks for reading! Oh, and please review!**


	3. Off to work

"Stephanie you've known me since college and know of my family's _'mob like connection.'_ You also know how I go undercover for my job and I've heard all about you being a bounty hunter. Stephie, I love you to death. You're like a little sister to me. I have to do a job here in Trenton and I really need your help. Stephanie Plum, will you please help me?" he looked up at me with those big blue eyes and how could I say no?

"Okay. So big bro, what do I need to do?" I answered with a smile.

"Well I need a girlfriend for the job. I guess you have to put aside your brotherly feelings for me and pretend you're _madly_ in love with me." He said with a boyish grin. I laughed and stood up.

"Of course honey bunch!" I smiled and grabbed his hands to pull him up.

"If you call me _'honey bunch,'_ then I get to call you sugar plum." He said with a knowing smile. He knows I hate it but he's called me it ever since college. As revenge I pulled him with all my strength, off the couch. He didn't move an inch except for his laughing.

"Not fair!" I whined. He just laughed even more. Since I couldn't pull him up I might as well sit down. I know I had on an evil smile because he stopped laughing.

"Stephie?" he asked scared. I smiled and jumped on him. He made an _'oof'_ sound and started to tickle me. I laughed till I had tears streaming down my face.

"Okay you win! Uncle! Uncle!" I screamed. He finally stopped and pushed me off.

"You better go shower or you'll be late for work. I'll see if there's anything to cook up in the kitchen." As I started to walk away slowly he gave me a brotherly pat on the butt.

"Walk faster sugar plum or there might not be any food left for you." He said playfully. I gave him a glare as I walked into the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and almost screamed. I can't believe the bad luck I have with my hair. I took a calming breath and got in the shower. I washed my hair and stood under the water till I got all wrinkled. I wrapped a towel around my head and one around my body. I walked into my bedroom only to find Mac spread out on my bed sleeping. Okay truthfully I don't think I have very many _'motherly instincts'_ but this is one of those times where you just want to watch them sleep. I walked over and pulled the blanket over him.

"Sleep tight Mac." I whispered in his ear. I took some things out of my dresser and went to the bathroom to change. I decided on the _'I'm a real bounty hunter'_ look for today. Black cargo pants, black v-neck shirt, black socks, black shoes and a black belt complete with pepper spray and an empty spot where my gun goes.

I walked into the kitchen and looked into the cookie jar. Yup, still there. I reached in and pulled it out. I opened it and checked for bullets. Empty. Maybe it's for the best… yeah right. I sighed and put in a few bullets; it's not like I have to use it right? I walked over to where Rex sits and looked inside. Mac must have fed him because there were carrot and lettuce bits still in his bowl. I snagged my purse from the counter and walked out the door.

I was debating on taking the elevator or stairs when the elevator doors opened to reveal Ranger. Just my luck. I gave him a smile and stepped in.

"Babe." Gee what a great hello.

"What are you doing here?" wow mines so much better.

"Got a job for you. Interested?" All the jobs Ranger gives me are distraction or surveillance. Easy stuff, if you weren't me and didn't have my bad luck. So what do I have to lose?

"Okay. Where and when?" He gave me a long look. He smiled and it seemed forced to me.

"Tonight, I'm not sure about the time. I'll give you a call around 7:00. Oh one more thing. You look good babe." With those words he was gone. Is it just me or was Ranger acting weird? I shook off my suspicions and headed towards my car. My little jeep has survived for three months and I love it for that. I started the car and turned up Simple Plan.

When I walked into the office I knew two things. One, they had doughnuts and two Lula wasn't hung over. Even though I couldn't really feel the headache anymore, I shouldn't be the only one with pain.

"Yo, girlfriend…" Lula stopped when she saw my face and smiled. She nudged Connie till Connie looked at me.

"Well, I'll be damned." Connie stared dumbfounded. I looked behind me to see if Ranger was behind me. Nobody here but me.

"Uh, guys what's wrong?" I asked a little paranoid.

"Well you must have gotten another threat on your life, or woke up next to someone really scary this morning." Lula started.

"That or she got some… look at that smile." Connie finished enthusiastically. Crap I didn't notice the smile this morning. It's not my fault Mac can make me smile like this, just by showing up. Oh no… that's why Ranger was acting strange in the elevator. He thinks I slept with some guy… or even Morelli. If Joe sees me he's going to think I slept with Ranger first then some strange guy later… boy am I in trouble.

**A/N: Okay hope you like this chapter. Thanks to all of the reviews I'm getting. Mac is really based on a friend of mine… he really does have beautiful blue eyes… anyways thanks again! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Uhoh

I rushed out of the bonds office as fast as my feet could carry me. I got to my car and as luck would have it, there was Joe leaning against my car door. I closed my eyes, took a calming breath and hoped I was seeing things. I opened one eye and he was still there looking at me strangely. Oh no! Don't panic he might not expect a thing. Eye roll, riiight when has my luck ever been that good?

"Uh, cupcake?" Joe questioned a little unsurely. I opened both eyes and faced him bravely.

"Yes?" Great my voice squeaked. He raised one eyebrow and for some reason it ticked me off.

"What?" I said a little more forcefully.

"Nothing, you just look different." He said puzzled.

"Look Joe I have some FTAs to catch, can we talk later."

"Sure cupcake. One question though," I held my breath hoping he wouldn't ask about last night.

"Okay what?" I asked.

"If you're going after FTAs, where are your folders?" Before I could even answer he turned and walked to his truck. He gave me one last grin and pulled out of the lot. I looked down at my hands and shook my head. I got into my car planning on going home but as I passed the grocery store I felt guilty leaving Mac home with no food in the house.

I sighed and pulled into the lot. Luckily I got a parking space up front so it would be a 10-minute shopping trip. I quickly got some tasty cakes, ice cream bars, macaroni and cheese and last but not least beer. When I got to the check out a girl named Cindy was working there. I remember her briefly from high school but we weren't good friends or anything.

"Oh my God, Stephanie Plum!" she yelled.

"Uh, hi Cindy."

"Who's staying with you now? The word is he came late last night and hasn't left yet." She started excitedly. She couldn't be talking about Mac. There was no way anyone could have known about him.

"Um, Cindy. Where did you hear about this?" I asked in a little voice.

"Oh one of your next door neighbors. I think his name is Mr. Peterson. He said he was watching you for himself that one day he was going to _"make his move" _and then something about having to much competition. So who is he?" she looked at me with wide, curious eyes.

"I uh, have to go." I threw down the money and grabbed my bags. When I got to my apartment building I ran up the stairs. I had to stop half way and curse the stupid inventor who made them, but I made it to my apartment. When I walked in I couldn't believe how clean it was.

I walked into the kitchen and I could actually see my face on the toaster. While I was stunned at the cleanness of my place I didn't notice Mac come up behind me. He picked me up by the waist and spun me around.

"Sugar, you need to be more aware of your surroundings." Now where have I heard that before? Oh yes I remember, Ranger.

"I know but this is amazing. I have never seen my place this clean before." He just shrugged.

"Oh, I almost forgot why I came back. People know you're here. I swear to God it wasn't me who told them." I added quickly.

"I know. I went shopping for food and this lady named Cindy rang up the groceries. She is one nosey person." He said. Oh no I forgot about the groceries in the car.

"You don't seem surprised." I said a little confused.

"Well of course I'm not surprised. We do live in a building of old people and plus its you." I wasn't sure what to make of that so I changed the subject.

"How long are we going to act like boyfriend and girlfriend?" lord it sounded like I was in middle school again.

"Oh for a month and we have to make public appearances." He said with a grin.

"Public appearances?" I squeaked.

"Yup."

"Oh boy." God, this is going to be a long month.

A/N: Okay I am VERY sorry this took so long. I have made plans to go to Florida for most of July so I will try to pick up the pace on the chapters. THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I will try my best to update soon!


	5. Before dinner

Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot the disclaimer in the other chapters! So I don't own anything but the plot… and Mac of course! Well sort of.

I sent Mac down to fetch the groceries and flopped down on my bed. I could stay like this forever. But as luck would have it the phone rang. I mumbled a little but got up to get it. I walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey cupcake, anything you want to tell me about?" Joe asked clearly upset.

"Uh, no what makes you think I have something to tell you?" Oh yeah, denial is the way to go. Before Joe could say anything Mac came through the door and yelled,

"Sugar how much beer do you think we need? I got some earlier!"

"So who is that cupcake? Let me guess, your brother? No, wait you don't have a brother. Care to explain?" This got me pissed off. Joe has no business in who I chose to date or have over. I'm a grown woman and Joe and I are on the OFF of our relationship.

"Joe that was Mac. Mac and I are dating; you know what dating is right? It's where the guy takes the girl out to a nice restaurant and doesn't expect sex when they get home. Also, Mac is living with me so I would appreciate it if you don't break in anymore. You never know, Mac might think you're a burglar and shoot you. Good bye, Joe."

With those last words I hung up the phone. I needed food and I needed it now. What always helps? Fast food, the only kind you don't have to make. I grabbed my keys and headed towards the door.

"Stop! Where do you think your going?" Mac asked.

"I need food. Is that okay with you honey?" I asked sarcastically. He smiled and shook his head.

"Okay sugar. You might want to change into something nicer. I mean the restaurant we are going to has a dress code."

"What are you talking about? Where are we going?" I was confused, why were we going out to eat?

"Remember we have to make public appearances?" Why do Ranger and Mac have ESP? Where can I learn it? He raised his eyebrow and smiled like he knew what I was thinking. That's another thing, how come everyone can raise one eyebrow but me?

"Uh, sugar you there?" Woops, no more going off into my own thoughts.

"Yeah, where are we going again?"

"It's a surprise." Man, I hate surprises.

"You will like it, I swear." God, him and his ESP.

"Okay give me a few minutes." What am I going to wear?

"I bought you a dress, heals and a purse. It's all on your bed. We might run into some people I have to contact later." I thought of him buying the dress and stuff. I almost laughed out loud.

"Oh, I also got you the matching underwear." He smiled at that.

"Why did you do that? It's not like your going to see me in it." I said a little confused.

"I might not but someone will eventually." He smirked and pushed me into the bedroom.

"25 minutes!" he yelled over his shoulder.

I walked over to the bed and started pulling things out of the bag. I noticed everything was red. I pulled out a scrap of silk that I thought was a wrap around. I unfolded it and gasped. It was the dress. If you can call it a dress. It was a halter with a plunging V-neck. There was no back. The dress ended about mid-thigh.

How was I supposed to look? Like a hooker? Now I understood why Mac got me underwear. It had to be special-made for this dress. I pulled out the underwear. A thong and no bra. No way.

"Mac get your ass in here NOW!" What would my mother say? The whole burg would be talking about it. Mac opened the door with a smile.

"Something wrong sugar?"

"Yes. What do you call this stuff?" I asked pointing towards the dress and underwear.

"I believe they are called clothes."

"Smart ass. What makes you think I'm going to wear them?" I asked.

"Well you said you would help me." Then he gave me the puppy eyes.

"Okay, fine. Get out." I sighed in defeat. He walked out and closed the door behind him.

I managed to get into the dress without any help. I did the whole hair and makeup thing and I was set to go. I had to admit I did look good. I walked out to the living room and tapped Mac on the head. He stood up a turned around. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. I took my finger and closed his mouth.

"It's not nice to stare with your mouth open." I giggled when he checked for drool.

"Why didn't we ever date again?" he asked confused.

"Because we always had other relationships." I replied thinking about it.

"Are you in any relationships now?" he asked innocently.

"Yes. With you." I finally looked him up and down. He was wearing a suit and boy did he look good.

"Shall we?" he asked and held out his arm.

"Yes." I looped my arm through his.

When we got into the elevator he turned to me. He pulled three small boxes out of his pockets.

"I almost forgot. Here I have some gifts for you." He handed me a slim velvet box. I opened it and saw a beautiful gold necklace. On the chain sat a gold heart with Mac's family crest engraved on it. He picked up the necklace and put it on me. Before I asked what it was for he told me.

"This symbol means your under my family's protection and you heart belongs to me. Here open this one." He handed me a smaller box. I opened it and saw two beautiful earrings. They were dangle earrings and were stars. Once again they had the family crest engraved on them. He took those and put them on me.

"What?" I asked.

"The stars symbolize what you see when I kiss you. Also it stands for the five points of protection, which are body, mind, soul, family and friends." I just stared at him as he handed me the last box.

I opened the box and there sat a ring. The ring was gold and held one red ruby. Smaller diamonds surrounded the ruby. If you looked closely, you could see the family crest engraved on the ruby. He took it and slipped it on my finger.

"The ring is a symbol that means you belong to me. It is an insult to my family and I if you are hit on or stared at in our presence. These should make you safe when we meet anyone from another family. Promise me you will always wear them."

"I promise." I squeezed out barely. I didn't fully understand what all this meant but I think I got the jiff of it.

"Now lets go out and get something to eat." He smiled and escorted me to the parking lot. When we walked out of the doors I saw the limo waiting. A man was standing against the back door.

"Good evening Mr. Christor, Ms. Plum." He opened the back door of the limo and Mac helped me inside.

"Good evening Jeff. To the restaurant please."

"Right away sir."

Jeff rushed off to the driver door and got in. Mac put up the privacy window and turned to me.

"So what do you think?"

"It's great. I can't believe we are going to dinner in a limo." I was so excited but I managed to sit still.

"Wait till you see the restaurant, you'll flip." he said and leaned back.

We chatted most of the way and when we stopped I looked out the window. Oh my God. He was right, I did flip.

**A/N: Okay sorry this took so long and sorry it's a longer chapter. Thanks for all the reviews I've received so far! Please review! **


	6. At the restaurant

A/N: Okay there are some translations for this chapter, nothing big.

Bonjour- Hello

Comment Ça va?- How's it going?

Pas mal.- Not bad.

Et toi?- And you?

Trés bien- Very well

Oui- Yes

Okay I think that's all of them. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review.

We were stopped right in front of _Souffle Restaurant_. It is a very nice French restaurant, which I thought I would never go to.

"Sugar, it's not nice to stare with your mouth open." He whispered.

I snapped my mouth shut and watched the driver get out of the limo. He walked over to open Mac's door. Mac slid out gracefully and held his hand out to me. I took his hand and slid out a little less than graceful. His eyes twinkled with laughter and he had a small smile on his face.

"Stop laughing if you don't want an elbow in the ribs." I whispered sweetly.

"Of course sugar. Don't forget to call me Marco or even," he shuddered, "honey."

"Yes, _honey_." I smiled. He just sighed and hooked my arm through his. We walked arm and arm through the door. We walked towards an old man who was quite plump. He looked to be in his late forties.

"Bonjour Jean." Mac said in perfect French.

"Ah, bonjour Marco. Comment Ça va?" Jean asked. Okay maybe I'm feeling a little left out.

"Pas mal. Et toi?" Oh yeah I'm feeling really left out.

"Trés bien!" Jean must have seen my confusion because he switched to English.

"And who is this lovely lady?" he asked as he kissed my hand. I just smiled at him.

"This is my girlfriend Stephanie. Stephanie this is an old friend of mine, Jean." Jean looked at the earrings, the necklace and the ring. He seemed to shrink back a little.

"She is a good catch, oui?" Jean seemed a little nervous. His eyes darted from Mac to me.

"Oui, she is very much." He smiled at me. Jean relaxed.

"Shall I show you to your table."

"Yes, that would be good."

Our table was near the back of the restaurant. Jean began to pull my chair out for me but one look from Mac stopped him. Mac pulled my chair out for me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He went to sit in his chair when I noticed he had his back to the wall. Jean gave us menus and said someone would help us shortly. He said some other things but I was to busy looking around. That's when I saw him.

Ranger was sitting on the other side of the room with his back against the wall. He was sitting with a young girl, no older than fifteen. I turned around quickly hoping he didn't notice me. Mac looked at me confused.

"Ummm… Marco, someone I know is sitting across the room.

"Who?" he asked looking around sneakily.

"Ranger." He looked shocked.

"Please tell me you don't mean Ricardo Mañoso." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes I do. Is that a problem?" I asked confused.

"He is one of the families I have to deal with." He opened his eyes and looked over my shoulder.

"Shit." He said under his breath.

I pulled out a mirror and pretended to check my makeup. I angled it so I could see Ranger's table. I saw the girl get up and walk to the lady's room. As soon as she was through the door, Ranger stood up and was walking towards our table. _'Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit!'_


	7. Another run in

A/N: I'm happy that I have over 20 reviews so thanks everyone! I consider everyone's opinion, the good and the bad. I have received two reviews in the same day tell me how I am not a very good writer so I would like tips or guidance to make my story better. I'm glad that some people like it, so I will continue the story for the time being. I also went out and bought Eleven on Top and I read it all in the same day! I can't wait till the next book! Enjoy!

I slipped my mirror back into my purse and hoped to God the men's room just happen to be this way. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I knew Ranger was behind me.

"Mr. Mañoso." Mac stood up and offered his hand to the man behind me. I could only wish that Ranger didn't recognize me.

"Let me introduce you to my current girlfriend." I stood up and faced Ranger.

"Steph this is Ricardo Mañoso. Mr. Mañoso, I would like you to meet Stephanie Plum."

I just looked at Ranger, he didn't seem surprised. He stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Plum." I took his hand but didn't return his greeting. He turned back to Mac.

"We should get together soon."

"Yes, that would be excellent. How about the shooting range tomorrow?" Mac asked giving it little thought.

"That would be good. Say around 3:00?" Ranger asked completely ignoring me.

"Perfect. I will bring Stephanie with me, is that alright?" Ranger still didn't even glance at me.

"Actually I thought we could talk about business."

"I see. Stephie you don't mind do you?" Mac finally entered me into their conversation.

"Of course not Marco." I crushed the urge to yell and scream. "But honey you will be home for tonight, right?" I asked a little quietly. If Ranger could act like he doesn't know me then I can do the same.

"Wouldn't miss it." He turned back to Ranger. "We are set for tomorrow then?"

"Yes. I'll let you get back to your," he hesitated, "date." And like that he was gone. Believe it or not, I'm not sure what hurt more. It did hurt that he pretended not to know me but it also hurt that he didn't even pay attention to me.

Mac looked at me and waited. I just stared at him. He looked from me to my chair. Oh I get it, sit down. I sat down and opened the menu.

"I thought you knew him." Mac asked confused.

"I do. I don't know why he acted like that."

"We'll talk more about it later because I think our waiter has finally found us." I smiled at that. Do you ever notice how people can sense they aren't wanted?

"Hi my name is Tim and I'll be your waiter for this evening. Have you decided on dinner?" he wasn't exactly a heart-throb but he had cute down. He had a shy smile and brown hair that need to be trimmed. He has brown eyes that seem to say _'I'm here to serve.' _

"Tim, I believe we will just have dessert tonight. Is that all right with you sugar?" I looked at Mac surprised.

"Yes, I was think the same thing." I looked at Tim. I licked my lips thinking about the 'Death by chocolate' cake. I saw Tim's eyes widen and I realized what I did. I looked at Mac for help and he arched an eyebrow as if to say, _'you did this to your self.' _

"Tim, I will have the 'Death by Chocolate' cake. Honey, is there anything you would like?" Tim's mouth opened and he gave a little squeak. Luckily Mac interrupted him.

"Yes, I'll have the cheese cake." He had an amused smile on his face.

"They will be right out." Tim said a little breathlessly. He turned and walked away quickly.

"Well, well, well. Ms. Plum you still have your touch." I glanced up to find a solid man. His eyes looked like empty black holes and his mouth was curved into a small smile. His nose was crooked but not unattractively so. I know for a fact it had been broken before because I was one of the people who broke it. His hair was in a military buzz cut.

I looked at Mac and he seemed to be grinding his teeth together. His eyes had hardened and I think he was counting to ten. I stood up and stuck out my hand.

"It's nice to see you again…"


	8. The scene

A/N: Thanks for the tip Born of Stars! And thanks to everyone else who reviewed! I will try my best to make this story more enjoyable! This is going to be a Stephanie/Ranger story, so no worries. It is slow in progress but they will get together. I think this chapter is a little longer than the others so enjoy!

_I looked at Mac and he seemed to be grinding his teeth together. His eyes had hardened and I think he was counting to ten. I stood up and stuck out my hand._

"_It's nice to see you again…_ Alejandro." I said with a little sarcasm.

"A pleasure as always Stephanie." He smiled.

Alejandro is Mac's younger brother by one year and a different mother. We all went to the same college and Alejandro and I had a… disagreement one night. He thought that since I had one to many drinks that he could get lucky. I thought otherwise. We ended up getting into a knock down, drag out fight. I got in a lucky punch, but unfortunately so did he. He got a broken nose and I ended up with a black eye. He told people that I tried to _'seduce'_ him and he also said when he wouldn't take advantage of me that I flipped out.

When Mac found out what happened between Alejandro and I he was more than pissed. He waited till Alejandro's nose was healed, then broke it again. It's never been the same between them since. Now I wonder why he's here.

"Bastard…" I heard Mac mutter under his breath.

"Alejandro why have you decided to grace us with your presence?" I asked sweetly.

"Now that is between Marco and I." He smirked. What I wouldn't do to be able to smack that smirk right off his face.

"I think it can wait Alejandro. Can't you see I'm on a date with my girlfriend?" he asked with anger in his voice. Alejandro took his time looking me up and down. I had to suppress a shudder of disgust.

"I see you have given her the family symbols." Was it just me or did he sound a little stiff?

"I have and you will respect it." _'or else' _seem to hang in the air.

"I bet you haven't told momma yet, have you?" Mac seemed to tense up and Alejandro smiled.

"Once I tell momma this is the same Stephanie Plum that tried to seduce me and broke my nose when I didn't give in…" I didn't even give him time to finish that sentence. I jumped up and yelled right in his face.

"_Seduce _you! Alejandro it was you who _tried_ to _take advantage _of me when I was _drunk_! Don't even dare say otherwise! You're a dumb ass JERK!" I was gasping for air when I noticed everyone in the restaurant looking our way. I looked over at Ranger's table and saw he was standing up looking over here. The girl he was with was still sitting but looking over here as well. Alejandro was just staring at me in shock… least I hoped it was shock. I took a deep calming breath and turned towards Mac.

"Honey I think it's time to go." I said loud enough for everyone in our area to hear.

"I believe your right sugar." He stood up and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I'm proud of you sugar." He whispered in my ear. He led me to the front of the restaurant and stopped to talk to Jean.

"Jean, put whatever we ordered on my tab." Mac said quickly. He started towards the door. I hung behind him a few minutes.

"Jean?" he looked up towards me. " I'm sorry about the scene we made tonight." His eyes seem to sparkle with something I couldn't identify.

"It is quite alright. Ms. Plum you are a decent person and not at all what I expected."

"Call me Stephanie, please. Could you do me a favor?" I had an idea so sue me.

"Of course." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"There is a young lady eating with a Mr. Mañoso. Will you please give her the best dessert on the menu? Oh, and tell them that Stephanie said every young lady deserves dessert if they are going to eat rabbit food all the time." So it was a spur of the moment idea but hey at least one of us got dessert.

"Sure, anything else?" he asked.

"Oh, how much do I owe for the dessert?" I hope its not over $20 or I'll need more cash.

"You're not going to charge it on Mr. Christor's tab?" he looked confused.

"Why would I? He has no part in what I'm doing." Although if I could charge it to him…

"Like I said before Ms. Plum… uh, Stephanie, you are not at all what I expected. Don't worry about paying for it. Consider it to be on the house." He smiled.

"Thank you so much." I leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. He seemed to redden a little.

"I hope to see you again soon Jean. Good night." I couldn't help myself he was the sweetest old guy I've ever met.

"I assure you we will see each other again sooner than you might think. Good night Stephanie." Okay that seemed a little creepy but I smiled and walked away. I walked outside and Mac was standing by the limo waiting.

"There you are. Did you get lost?" he joked.

"No I stopped to have a little chat with Jean." He seemed to pale a little.

"Please tell me your joking."

"No I'm not. Why was it bad that I talked to him?" See this is what happens when you leave things out.

"No it's okay. This means I'm going to be talking to my mother sooner than I thought." He said on a sigh.

"You know, if you and Alejandro have a different mother then why do you call his mom yours?" I never realized this till now…huh wonder why.

"Well my real mom died at birth but Alejandro's mother always treated me like her own so I guess it just comes naturally."

"Oh." What can I say to that?

"Let's go home Steph." He seemed different… I don't know. He seemed worn down.

"Okay." He helped me slid into the limo. Maybe there's more to this than what he's telling me. I want so bad to question him, but my spidy sense is telling me to wait. Since it's never failed me before, I guess I have to wait. Only problem is I'm exactly what you call a patient person.


	9. Sorry short chapter

**A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter but I haven't even started my French homework yet. Please review!**

As we pulled into the lot I saw a black bronco parked near the dumpster on the right side of the building. I glanced towards Mac but he seemed to have already have spotted it.

"Stephanie," uh-oh full name. "When I help you out of the car I want you to stay on my left side. We are going to quickly walk into the building and take the stairs. I want to go into your apartment first to make sure no has broken in. Understand?"

I suppressed an eye roll… barely. I know who owns the bronco, Ranger. But what was he doing here?

"Mac don't panic. I know-" Mac interrupted me.

"Steph, just listen to me for once. Please." I shrugged my shoulders. If he wanted to make an ass of himself, who was I to judge?

"Fine, but your making a mistake. I know-"

"Then its my mistake to make." He cut me off again. I started to get angry. I hope he gets stunned.

Once we stopped Mac slid out of the car scanning the lot before offering his hand. I ignored his hand and stood up on his right side. I saw him ground his teeth together and move to my right. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I pulled away.

Who the hell does he think he is? I believe I'm old enough to take care of myself. He may be like a brother to me but I will never let him push me around.

"Stephanie just let me look after you." Mac ground out. I walked a little faster and ended up in the elevator. Just as the doors were closing Mac started to jog towards me.

"Stephanie hold the doors." I just smiled and waved as the doors closed. He looked pissed. Wonder if I can make it to my apartment and lock the door in time…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Very sorry that I haven't updated in a long time… Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I moved then moved back and switched schools so things have been crazy lately.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… except for this poorly developed plot. 

I hit my head on the back of the elevator doors. What in the world was I thinking? Mac is going to murder me or worse… he'll make me run early in the morning. I sighed as the doors opened slowly to reveal Tank. Wait a minute… Tank? I started to step out but he pushed me back in.

"What the…"

"Sorry Ms. Plum, this is for your own safety." What is he talking about? That's when I saw it… the stun gun.

"Don't even think of using that on m…" everything went black. Looks like Mac wasn't the one getting stunned tonight. Figures.

I was groggy and had one hell of a headache. I shifted a little against the silk sheets and was tempted to fall back to sleep. Wait a minute… silk? As much as I've dreamed of owning these kinds of sheets, I never had the chance. I opened my eyes and thankfully the room was dark. I sat up quickly only to fall right back down with dizziness.

I slowly rotated my neck to get a better view of the room. I was laying on a king size, four-post bed. A nightstand was on my right and upon it was a lamp and a single black alarm clock. To my left there was a tall chest of drawers and a long dresser with a mirror.

I took a deep breath and slowly sat up again. I slid out of bed and noticed I was dressed in a long black shirt and underwear, definitely not what I was wearing earlier. I quietly padded to the door to see if I could hear voices.

"I can't believe you stunned _her, _Tank!" a rough voice shouted. Oh yeah, now I remember.

I pulled the door open to see Cal and Tank standing right outside. I gave Tank my best death glare and I swear he winced.

"Ms. Plum I would like to apolo…" I couldn't help it, something snapped.

"YOU STUNNED ME!" I screamed and ran towards him.

Tank looked at Cal for help but Cal was to busy trying not to laugh. Tank had his arms out in front of him as if he was going to hold me off. I managed to slip between them and successfully knee him in the groin. I might feel bad about it later but right now I feel pretty satisfied.

As Tank went down on one knee Cal burst out laughing. I turned towards him and started towards him.

"Babe!" I heard Ranger shout from down the hall. I wheeled around to see him coming down the hall with a smile on his face.

"Trust me Ranger, I wouldn't be smiling if I were you." I said with narrowed eyes.

He stopped right in front of me and something flashed in his eyes. Was it fear or could it be annoyance?

"I never told Tank to stun you."

"Lie…" Tank wheezed out from his spot on the floor.


	11. rest of Chapter 10

A/N: Okay I'm really sorry this is still part of chapter 10 and I didn't realize it got cut off. It's not long but hopefully it's a good little bit.

My head went from Tank to Ranger. I felt crushed. I know my eyes were wide and filled with tears I wouldn't shed.

"You lied to me?" I hated how my voice sounded small and wounded.

"Babe, no. Never." He looked worried. Was he worried I was mad? Does he feel bad that it hurt me so much to know that he lied? He lied. Just like Dickie did. Just like Joe does now.

For a second time tonight I snapped. Ranger must have seen the fire in my eyes because he was backing away slowly. That's when I realized I was advancing towards him.

"You lying, secret keeping bastard! I want to go home, now!" I was spitting mad. Then it hit me like a fright train, Mac.

"What did you do with Ma… Marco?" I hurried to correct myself. He mistook it for fear and for some reason he flinched. As soon as he flinched his cold hard mask fell into place.

"Mr. Christor is perfectly fine." He gritted out.

"He should be coming to join us any second." Cal said sober.

Tank started to get up of the floor using the wall for support and I felt a little bad. I went over and took his arm to help him up.

"Tank I'm sorry. I mean I've broken your leg and you still help me. I guess I just freaked out about getting stunned. Its not like I've never been stunned before." Okay, so I was babbling a bit.

"Its okay really. You have one hell of a knee though." He gave me a smile that was more of a grimace. I looked towards Ranger to apologize for freaking out when I saw Mac behind him.

"Marco!" I ran towards him.

"Hey sugar plum," He picked me up and spun me in a quick circle. "I love what your wearing." He looked me up and down. I blushed and tried to pull the shirt down.

"Umm… could I get some clothes?" I turned and asked Ranger. He didn't look all that happy.

"In the top dresser drawer." He pointed to a dresser in the room I came out of.

"Thanks." I rushed into the room and closed the door. I opened the drawer to find jeans, shirts, bras and underwear. To my surprise it was all my size, but you know this is batman's hideout… or was it the bat cave? I took a deep breath and tried not to hyperventilate. Okay, it can't be the bat cave because Mac is here.

"Are you okay in there sugar?" Mac's voice floated through the door.

"Yeah, give me a second." I threw on the clothes and stared at what lay in the bottom of the drawer. My gun. I smacked my head with the palm of my hand. I was such an idiot. I left the room without looking for clothes, a weapon or anything.

"I'm guessing that smack was her finding the gun. I'm only happy she didn't find it before she kneed Tank." Cal's voice traveled though the door.


End file.
